


Déjà Vu

by StayGolden3



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGolden3/pseuds/StayGolden3
Summary: Camila and Lauren meet in Spain the summer after Camila's high school graduation and a whirlwind romance begins. It becomes a summer of self-discovery and many firsts. But it all comes to an end when mistakes are made, leaving both girls in tears and with many regrets. Almost ten years later, Lauren finds herself with a serious case of deja vu when an 8-year old girl that goes by the name Claire comes into her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm a new author when it comes to the Camren ship. I've written other fanfiction before but never for 5H or Camren. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and make sure you let me know if you want me to continue :) Thanks!
> 
> Love Only,
> 
> C
> 
> (P.S. i'm not trying to come off as Camila lol My name just starts with a C)

_Valencia, Spain_

_June 9 th, 2012_

“Room 303… room 303…” Camila repeated aloud as she looked for the room she would be staying in for the next six weeks.

It was exciting yet terrifying being there. It still felt like a dream to her, really. She always knew that she wanted to go to school for music, and she never really doubted her ability to do it. She just never imagined herself spending the summer after high school studying music in Spain. Spain! It was a dream of hers to visit the land of her ancestors. Having been born to a Cuban mother and Mexican father, she knew most of her ancestors must have come from Spain. Her last names told her as much. 

“Aha! Room 303,” she grinned in such a child-like manner before doing a little shimmy-like dance.

The dark haired brunette grabbed the card-key they had assigned to her and inserted it into the card slot to open the door. It didn’t open. She tried it again a few more times before letting out a sigh of frustration.

“Why won’t you open?” she growled, twisting the nob aggressively.  

“Calm down, killer,” she heard a chuckle behind her.

Camila turned and was met with a pair of smiling, dark-brown eyes. She took a second to scan the olive-skinned girl who the eyes belonged to. The girl was pretty, that was an immediate thought. But Camila’s mind also used ‘badass’ as a word to describe her. Whoever this girl was, she had on a leather jacket with a band tee underneath and a pair of circle-shaped sunglasses hanging from the neck. She also wore ripped dark washed jeans and a pair of worn out Doc Martens. The outfit just screamed ‘badass.’ The intricate dark braids piled on the girl’s head also made her look very cool. If it wasn’t for her blinding smile, Camila was pretty sure she would have been intimidated.

“Um hi, I just… this thing won’t open. It’s my room, though. Room 303, see,” Camila practically shoved the white sheet with her room assignment in the girl’s face.

The girl chuckled and plucked the card-key out of Camila’s hand. The small brunette only pouted.

“Let me try,” the girl said as she politely moved Camila out of the way and inserted the card-key. On the first attempt, the door unlocked.

“But how- I just did that!” she huffed, pointing to the card slot on the now open door.

The girl chuckled and shook her head as she leaned down to grab her suitcase and guitar case that Camila had been too preoccupied to notice.

“Girl, have you ever stayed in a hotel before?” the girl questioned Camila. The young brunette actually stopped to think. The last time she had stayed in a hotel was years ago.

“Don’t even answer that, I can see it on your face,” the olive-skinned girl snickered as she walked through the door into the room.

Camila furrowed her brows in confusion as she watched the girl walk into _her_ room before logic finally hit her.

“Wait, you’re my roommate?” Camila asked as she grabbed her suitcase and guitar case and shuffled inside the room before the door closed, effectively locking her out.  

The girl didn’t respond at first, taking a look around the small dorm room. Camila decided to scan her surroundings as well and noticed that while it wasn’t as big as other dorm rooms she had seen in the plenty campus visits she had made in the last year, it was definitely the nicest.

The room had a large window that had a clear view of the campus, two steel frame twin loft bunk beds on opposite sides of the room with a desk and dresser,  wooden flooring with a light green rug that matched the duvets of the beds, and a small orange love seat couch by the window with a small steel side table. It was pretty luxurious for a college dorm.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Camila said in awe, as she took in the nice room. The walls weren’t painted white like most dorm rooms. They were a nice light gray color that went along with the green-gray-orange color scheme of the room.

“Right?” her roommate agreed, looking back at Camila. Instantly she put her stuff down and turned her body towards the young brunette.

“Sorry, I totally ignored you right now. Yeah, I’m Ashlee, your roommate,” the kind-eyed girl shook her hand.

“Camila,” she smiled as she shook her hand.

“Cool, where you from?” Ashlee asked as she walked to the bed on the right side of the room, which Camila was okay with the girl claiming since she was actually able to get the door open. It was only fair she got first pick.

“Miami, you?” Camila inquired as she lugged her things to the bed on the left. She laid her things down on the floor by her desk and then looked up at where the bed was and sighed. Bunk beds were just not meant for clumsy people.

Conversation flowed easily between the two girls as they unpacked. Camila learned that Ashlee was from Chicago but had been living in Boston for the past two years since she had moved there to attend Berklee College of Music, the school Camila would be attending in the fall. The brunette was surprised that Ashlee was an upperclassman because she just figured she was a freshman like herself.

Berklee was one of the best colleges in the U.S. to study music. It had been her dream to attend since her high school counselor informed her about it during her freshman year. Originally, she had wanted to go to the Frost College of Music there in Miami. It was close and she wouldn’t have to go far. Plus, it was actually a good school. But once she found out about how amazing Berklee was, she made it her mission to get in. And she did. It wasn’t easy, but with all of her hard work she was able to get an acceptance letter.

Though most people assumed that all she wanted was to become a singer and get famous, that was not her dream. Camila just wanted to make music. She wanted to work on her craft and make something beautiful. She started playing the guitar when she was little but there were still skills she had yet to master. Same with the piano. She had barely only started taking piano lessons her junior year. There was a lot to learn and Camila was eager.

Summer school was never Camila’s cup of tea, but when she had seen that Berklee had a summer abroad program in Spain she signed up immediately. It was an opportunity to travel and do something she loved. She was not going pass it up. It was bittersweet, though,  when she received the news she had been accepted into the program. It was the last summer before going off the college and she wasn’t going to be able to spend it with her best friend, Dinah.

Dinah, like Camila, was also very interested in the arts. Only it wasn’t music or singing that Dinah was immersed in. Dinah loved to dance. And although school wasn’t really Dinah’s thing, because according to her, Shakespeare and World War II had nothing to do with popping and locking, she also did all she could to get accepted into a good dance program. So in the fall when it was time for Camila to make her way to Boston, Dinah would be heading to Irvine, California to attend UC Irvine. It wasn’t Julliard, but they had offered her a full ride scholarship and only a dumb person would turn it down.

Her best friend was very understanding, though, and supported her decision to go to Spain. She only demanded that she call her at least every other day and send her pictures of cute boys. And, of course, bring her back gifts.

Thinking of her best friend and back home, she decided to call her parents to let her know she had made it to the dorms once she and Ashlee had finished unpacking. Her parents had upgraded her cell phone plan to an international one so she could communicate with them throughout the summer. Her parents had been so supportive of her and she couldn’t thank them enough.

Camila called her parents first who were thrilled that she had gotten there safely and was now settled in. They asked her almost a million questions and she answered each one. After her almost hour long conversation with her parents, she called Dinah who she spent more than an hour talking to. Her Polynesian best friend spent most of the time encouraging her to try and ‘hook up’ with someone. She wasn’t really interested. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of six months after graduation seeing as she was leaving for college and he would be staying to attend the local community college. She didn’t really believe in long distance relationships.

“Chanch, you can’t go to Spain and not hook up with some hot Spanish guy. That would be going against logic,” Camila listened to Dinah drone on.

“I just ended things with Austin like a week and a half ago,” the smaller brunette sighed.

“Yeah, and you weren’t even sad about it. I don’t even think you liked him,” Dinah snickered over the phone.

“That’s not true. I liked him. I mean, I liked him enough to have sex with him,” Camila argued weakly, her stomach churning at the thought.

She heard a loud laugh. “The only reason you gave it up to him was because he got you tipsy at prom and you didn’t want to go off to college as a virgin. Plus, you knew he had a little dick so you figured it wasn’t going to hurt.”

Camila grimaced. She still felt ashamed about her first time having sex. It was such a cliché way of losing her virginity. Dinah was right. The only reason why she had agreed to have sex with Austin was because she didn’t want to go off to college as a virgin. She figured she lose it to the only guy she was ever able to get attention from. It also made her feel better that she was actually in a relationship with him, which didn’t really last long after the fact.

“I just want to focus on my classes. I’m not here to be boy crazy and have wild sex with Spanish guys,” she explained.

Camila could practically hear Dinah’s eyes rolling.

“Girl, please. You _need_ crazy wild sex. Because from what you told me about your experience with Dorito boy, it was torture.”

The brunette blushed. The sex had been bad. Like really bad.

_Too dry, too painful…_

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll be having sex for a while. I’m kinda traumatized from Austin. But if I find a make out buddy, I’ll let you know,” Camila sassed.

The conversation with Dinah came to a close when she promised to call her the next day. It was Saturday and her sessions didn’t start til Monday so she still had some time to relax before entering school mode.  

Ashlee had also been talking to her friends and family from back home and when she returned to the dorm she asked Camila if she wanted to go out for dinner and maybe explore the area around campus. Camila being eager to see as much of Valencia as she possibly could, agreed.

Because Camila’s first language had been Spanish it was easier for her to navigate around the area. Ashlee was very grateful for that. They ate at a cute Mediterranean restaurant that wasn’t too far from campus and had Spain’s famous Tapas. As they ate, Camila asked Ashlee all kinds of questions pertaining to Berklee. Seeing as Ashlee was an upperclassman, the small brunette wanted to know everything she had to look forward to. Camila was not disappointed.

After dinner, they walked around and got to know the area that surrounded the school campus. They tried to remember where all the little shops were and where they could go to get things they might need. They even stopped at a pharmacy and got some food to take back to the dorm. It was mostly junk food, but Camila grabbed a bunch of bananas because she couldn’t go without her bananas.

The next day the girls figured they’d venture out beyond the area around campus so they looked up the bus routes and found a bus that would take them to Playa De Luna, the closest beach to the college. Camila was from Miami so the beach was practically a second home to her, but Ashlee was from Chicago and going to the beach was not something she could do every day.

They left to the beach around noon and wore their swimsuits under their clothes. Camila had worn a nice flowy summer dress while Ashlee just put on some jean shorts and a band tee. When they made it to the beach they checked out the area for a lunch spot and after having a quick lunch they found themselves looking for a nice spot on the beach.

Almost immediately Camila removed her dress and went running into the slightly warm water. Instantly she knew that the water she was in wasn’t the same as it was back in Miami, but it still reminded her of home. Ever since she was little she loved going to the beach and staying in the water for hours. It was a place she felt most comfortable at.

Ashlee joined her after the girl slowly made her way in. The dark-skinned girl was not used to beaches so she was very cautious, even though Camila was there encouraging her to go in a bit deeper. When Ashlee made it in waist deep, she decided to stay in place and just stay there, despite Camila’s attempts to get her to go in further.

“I’m good here, Camila. That’s too deep for me,” Ashlee told the brunette as Camila tried to pull her along.

“I promise you’ll be fine!” the brunette said excitedly. The other girl just shook her head.

“No thanks, I’m good. I’m not a strong swimmer. I don’t exactly want to die today,” the girl sassed.

Camila only chuckled and let go of her hand. She loved being able to just swim through and over the waves, but she wasn’t going to force her roommate.

The two girls spent some time in the water just playing around and splashing each other, jumping waves. After awhile, Ashlee decided to get out but Camila wanted to stay in a little longer.

“I’m going to go lay down and dry up,”  Ashlee informed her roommate as she trudged her way out of the water. Camila only nodded.

Since Ashlee had decided to get out Camila eagerly swam into deeper waters. The waves were a little rougher there than in Miami but it only made it more exciting.

As Camila idly swam waiting for waves she noticed a particularly big wave approaching and she felt excitement bubble up in her chest. She was prepared for it, but as it got closer it frightened her a bit. When it finally came she dove under and swam right through it. As her head broke the surface of the water she cheered but was suddenly hit with another unexpected wave that completely knocked into her and pushed her under. As she began to swim to the surface she suddenly felt a pull that dragged her deeper into the water and at this she began to panic.

She had never been caught by a rip current before and though she had heard of how deadly they were she never thought she’d ever encounter one. She was always so confident when going into the water.

Camila’s lungs were burning as she fought to resurface. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. She tried to keep her eyes open as she fought the current but it was too strong. Just as she was about to give up she felt someone grab onto her. Her vision was blurry so she couldn’t really see anything. Finally, when she felt like she couldn’t take the pain anymore she opened her mouth and inhaled just as they broke the surface. Unfortunately, she still managed to inhale water.

Her lungs tried to rid itself of the water and she began to cough but nothing was coming out. She couldn’t breathe and her vision remained blurry. Camila began to think she really was going to die.

“ _Hey, vas a estar bien_ ,” she heard a husky voice whisper urgently in Spanish and felt arms squeeze her body. She attempted to empty her lungs one more time. She managed to get some out.

“ _Asi, asi,”_ the girl continued to urge her. 

Finally, she felt her body weighed down as they exited the water. At this point, her eyes were shut tight as she continued to struggle for air. But whoever had dragged her out of the water finally laid her down so she was on her elbows and knees and gave her a hard pat on the back to help her remove the water in her lungs. With one hard cough, Camila was finally able to get the water out and finally breathe a little.

“ _Hey, mirame. Estas bien, linda_ ,” She owner of the husky voice swept Camila’s hair out of her face.

 _Holy shit…_ the gasping brunette thought as she turned to her rescuer.

When Camila heard a giggle she knew she had said it out loud. Normally, she would get shy and embarrassed but she was too stunned by this girl’s beautiful green eyes to even care. And it wasn’t even just her eyes. Her entire face was gorgeous. Her eyes, her nose, her plump lips, her lashes, even her damn widow’s peak.

“Beautiful,” Camila said in a gasped whisper as she tried to catch her breath.  

The small brunette watched as her heroine’s face slowly turned red. Camila could only smile like an idiot as her chest swelled. It was a funny feeling, but surprisingly pleasant. She was starting to think she had permanent lung damage.

“Camila!” Her roommate’s voice seemed to have broken her savior’s stare, but not Camila’s. Her eyes remained on the dark haired beauty beside her.

“Oh my god, Camila what the hell happened? I leave for one second to change and you’re drowning! See, this is why I stay in the shallow area. I don’t want to die,” her roommate ranted.

Camila let out a painful chuckle and looked up to notice that it wasn’t just her roommate and her rescuer surrounding her but several other people. She looked around and gave a cheeky smile.

“I um… yeah… that’s never happened to me before,” Camila explained pathetically with a nervous chuckle. She heard several people snort, including her roommate.

“Yeah, or else you wouldn’t be here,” Ashlee deadpanned.

Camila was about to respond with some sarcastic retort when the husky voice beside her interrupted her.

“And thank God she is.”

The tiny brunette turned to her savior once again to find the dark, almost black, haired girl smiling at her.  Camila’s smile was automatic.

“Okay, just bone already, geez,” an unknown voice was heard and immediately Camila turned towards it. A girl around her age with brown hair smirked at her. This time Camila couldn’t help but turn a shade of red.

“Do you have to be so crude, Vero?”  the girl next to her said, annoyed.

Camila looked around to see who else might have heard the girl, “Vero’s,” statement but noticed the crowd had dispersed. 

“Hey, are you okay?” the husky voice returned and immediately grabbed Camila’s attention.

“Yeah,” her voice cracked, “I’m good now.” Camila smiled shyly.

 _Oh, now you get shy?_ She thought to herself.

Her savior, whose name she still didn’t know, gave Camila her hand to help her up. The tiny brunette took it immediately, feeling tingles run up and down her arm as the other girl pulled her up. She felt a little off balance at first and almost stumbled but was steadied by the green-eyed girl’s hands on her waist. Her chest swelled once more.

Again, the two girls exchanged smiles. This time Camila found herself unknowingly lick her lips, like if the ocean hadn’t wet them enough.

“T-Thank you,” the small brunette was the first to speak. “For you know, saving me… and all that.”

She watched as the girl in front of her giggled at her lame attempt of thanking her for saving her life. Camila internally scolded herself for acting like an idiot.

“I-I mean, really. Thank you. I would be dead if it wasn’t for you,” Camila gulped, then joked. “Wow… okay, that was a bit dark.”

The small Latina smiled nervously as the girl giggled once again as she shook her head.

“You’re cute,”  the green-eyed girl smiled adoringly.

 _She thinks I’m cute,_ Camila blushed.

“God, Lauren, you’re so lame. Let’s go, Alexa. I can’t watch these two idiots attempt to flirt anymore. It’s giving me anxiety,” the brown haired girl from earlier said as she pulled her annoyed friend along with her.

“Mind if I join you, guys?” This time it was Ashlee. Camila turned to face her roommate who quickly joined the other two girls as they walked away leaving her alone with her rescuer.

“I’m so sorry about that. Please just ignore what she said. I swear I don’t know what I was thinking when I became friends with her.”

Camila looked at the blushing brunette in front of her. _And she thinks **I’m** cute…_

“It’s okay, my best friend back home is like that too. Except instead of walking away she would stay and try to coach me, that’s even more embarrassing,” the small brunette shared.

The other girl let out a contagious laugh that had Camila laughing as well.

When the laughter died down Camila remembered what the brown haired girl known as Vero had called the girl in front of her.

“So… your name is Lauren?” Camila inquired.

The small brunette watched as the girl’s eyes widened and she smacked her forehead, making her giggle.

“Oh my gosh, yes. My name is Lauren. Hi,” Lauren laughed nervously, extending her hand out to shake Camila’s.

“Hi,” Camila giggled, shaking the girl’s hand. She felt the tingle from before once again and let go. “I’m glad I finally know my rescuer’s name. I was about to start calling you planet green eyes.”

Camila had no idea why she had just said that. It seemed her brain wasn’t quite working. It must have been the lack of oxygen from when she was drowning earlier.

“Honestly, you can call me anything and I’d be okay with it,” Lauren admitted with a smile. Camila swooned.

“Same goes for you, but if you’d like to call me by what most people call me, it’s Camila.” The brunette smirked, her heart racing.

“Camila,” Lauren tasted the name on her lips.

Camila swallowed hard. God, how she enjoyed hearing her name fall from the other girl’s lips.

“What if I call you Camz? I don’t want to be like other people,” the green-eyed girl suggested with a lopsided grin.

“Camz it is,” the small Latina smiled brightly.

Camila didn’t know what to feel. She was quite aware that the other girl was flirting and she had found herself flirting back, but what surprised her was that she was flirting with a _girl_. This had never happened to Camila before. Not ever, had she felt this kind of connection with another girl. Not even with a boy.

Now if you asked Camila if she ever questioned her sexuality, she would be lying if she said no. Because she had. Girls were beautiful, it was obvious. But when she entered high school she began to realize that she found herself staring at girls in her class a little longer than what was deemed normal for a heterosexual female. At first, she panicked. She didn’t want to be gay, not because she thought it was wrong, but because what would her parents think?

Her parents Alejandro and Sinu were your typical Latino parents. They were religious and somewhat strict. It never really bothered her, though, because they were so loving. Her father treated her like a princess and her mother like her best friend. To Camila, she had the best relationship a girl could have with her parents. Which is why when she began to question her sexuality, she was scared.

She never talked to anyone about it, not even Dinah. It was hard to keep it inside but the fear of being rejected by her friends and parents always kept her quiet. So she pushed it away. She repressed it. Until now. Now, she couldn’t push those feelings away even if she tried her hardest, all thanks to Lauren.

Camila knew she couldn’t quite define her sexuality at the moment, seeing as she was still feeling a little overwhelmed by the feelings Lauren was causing, making her mind a jumbled mess. But one thing she did know was that she was definitely going to have to figure it out sooner or later. Because if the novels she read were true and the tingles and the weird feeling in her chest and stomach really meant what they said they meant, then Camila was in a whole lot of trouble.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
